The Chronicles of Michael's Adventures: The Lunar Dimension
by LunarDangerScratch
Summary: Michael was a pretty average 15 year old boy when one day a package addressed to him started a chain of events that sent him into Equestria, then into a place unbeknownst by all. Will Michael be able to complete his task with the help of his new-found friends? Or will he perish?
1. The Story Begins(Sort of)

Chapter 1: The Story Begins (Sort of)

Characters: Michael, a 15 year-old boy who was ambiverted, loves to play video games, make music, and hang out with friends(in that case which he had none at the moment). He can be very serious when he needs to be, but is otherwise fun-loving and humorous. His voice is that of somewhat peaceful, slightly angelic, and at times annoying. He has long brown hair, with part of it covering most of his right eye, a medium-small build, and wore glasses.  
Sunset Shimmer: I'm pretty sure you know what she is like.  
Jack: One of Michael's younger brothers.  
Daniel: Michael's youngest brother.  
And much more characters to come.

"Finally!" Michael exclaims as he gets finished with his schoolwork. Today, Michael had been waiting for the moment that the mail came. Michael was waiting for his new pair of glasses, which he had been waiting for for three weeks. It was only twelve thirty in the afternoon on a Friday and the mail came at two. That meant that Michael had to do something to pass the time away."Gosh", Michael says, "It's only twelve thirty. What in the world would I need to do to make time fly? Hmmmmm this is quite a predicament. What to do, what to do... I got it! I'll just play Minecraft. Well, after I take my shower, of course." Thirty minutes later, after Michael gets out of the shower, he goes to his bedroom and gets dressed for the day, and starts to play one of his favorite video games. As soon as he starts it up, he starts to play one of his favorite glitch hop songs, "Till It's Over", by his favorite artist whom is known by the his alias, "Tristam". After an hour of playing Minecraft and listening to glitch hop, Michael gets off the game for a moment and checks the mail.

As he walks out the door, he looks down and notices a small package, which had a somewhat odd shape. He then picks it up and observes it. "That's weird. It's addressed to me. But it doesn't say from where, and that is quite concerning. I'll worry about it later. I gotta go see if my glasses are here!" He says gleefully. Michael then attempts to put the small package in his pocket, but ultimately fails and decides to just leave it on the nearby chair, and rushes over to the mailbox. He looks inside and sees that his glasses have indeed arrived. "Yes! They are finally here! And it is about time too." He said as if he was talking to the mail service. He then picks up the small, odd-shaped package and rushes inside with his glasses and the rest of the mail. "My glasses have finally come! And I got something else in the mail which probably isn't important but ends up being important anyways. BUT I FINALLY HAVE MY GLASSES!" About an hour and a half later of getting used to his new glasses, which, by the way, were square like typical nerd glasses, Michael decides to get back to Minecraft to continue building something he started earlier.

Six hours later, when he finished what he started building on Minecraft, it was nine-thirty, and it was time for him to get off. But Michael usually had not listened to his parents and didn't get off his laptop(which, by the way, if you hadn't thought of it, was in his room) and didn't play video games, but watch Youtube or read fanfiction. While coming back from a bathroom break, Michael had realized that he forgot about the small, odd-shaped package and decides to open it. As he opens it, the first thing he sees is an odd-shaped bracelet that has a star-shaped rune on the top. "Kinda looks like a sundial without the pointy thing." He says in wonder. He looks through the small package again and notices a note in a language that seemed like it was from a specific universe which was all too familiar to him. "Well this is interesting. A note in the Equestrian language. Great. Could it possibly be that I have been chosen for a specific task in which I become the hero and that I would be fighting an immensely powerful antagonist in which I can only discover my truest power and overcome this antagonist and in the end I realize that I have feelings for someone but I cannot be with them because I have to return to this dimension? Most likely. There is no way that I'm skeptical about it. But the bracelet is nice. I'm gonna try it on tomorrow, when I have the time. Right now I am way too tired to stay awake another minute. And I enjoy how I am talking to myself. But I seriously need to get some sleep." After shutting the computer off and turning out the light in his bedroom, Michael finally goes to sleep.

The next morning, as Michael wakes up, he notices that the star-runed bracelet was not where he had placed it the previous night. "What the heck?!" he says, worried about where it was. Automatically, he places the blame on his younger brother, Jack. "JACK!" he yells. "I swear Michael I didn't take it!" he says, trying to convince Michael of his innocence. "Yeah tell that lie to someone who believes it, like I don't know, the wall! Which, by the way, is extremely gullible." Michael then looks over at his Tv stand and sees his his bracelet sitting there. "Oh snap. Sorry Jack for blaming you. I just automatically assumed you touched my bracelet." he says. "You blame me for everything Michael." he states boldly. "Well usually it is you that does these things, Jack." he replies. Jack then leaves Michael's room, slamming the door on the way out. After Jack leaves, Michael looks at the time on his computer, and sees that it is ten o'clock. He then looks at the star-runed bracelet and considers putting it on. "It looks so tempting to put on. But I will later. After I eat breakfast and take my shower." After the five minutes it takes for him to make his breakfast and eat it, he puts the dishes he used into the sink and proceeds to move on with his day. After Michael gets out of the shower and puts on his glasses, he runs straight to his bedroom. "Hmmm what to wear, what to wear...I got it!" Michael decides to wear a dark purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Man these pants feel good. Alright, let's try on this bracelet." He then walks over to his Tv stand and picks up the bracelet and puts it on, afterwards, he looks into the mirror and looks at himself. As he looks at the bracelet, it starts to glow a solid aqua-green. Then he starts floating one foot off the ground in an aqua-green aura, with his eyes glowing purple. It all ends with a flash of white,blinding light and silence. After the light disappears, Michael looks down at his hand, only to see an aqua-green colored star tattoo on the back of it. "Ok, that's new. And totally _not_ weird at all." After he is done observing his new tattoo, he looks up, only to see that his eye color has changed from blue, to a solid dark purple. "Ok, that's also new, purple eyes. Something weird is going on here. Both good _and_ bad." he says in his best Wilford Warfstache voice. "But I am not worried about it. What I am worried about is Minecraft! Which I probably shouldn't worry about that much." After about three hours of playing Minecraft, his tattoo starts flashing. "What the heck? Why in the world is this tattoo doing this?" After he finishes that sentence, a portal then opens up and he hears a female voice talking. A voice he knows too well. "Michael? Are you there?" the voice asks. "Why wouldn't I be, Princess Celestia?" he replies. "Ah so you do know it is me. I believe I just lost a bet to my dear sister." You could then hear Luna snickering in the background. "Anyways we have information for you. We have contacted you because you are the only one who can complete a task meant for someone like you. The thing is, you and someone else are the only people capable of completing this task. There is more to say, but we cannot tell you like this, for you need to come here soon, because we cannot hold the portal open for long. You should know that it takes a lot of magic to keep it open, even with the powerful magic of two alicorns. Please hurry." Michael had pondered for a moment. "Alright, let me get my stuff. I will travel through as soon as I am ready." As soon as he finished that sentence, Michael hurried and grabbed a backpack and stuffed notebooks, sketchbooks, pencils, pens, a few plastic erasers , pencil sharpeners, and sketchpads. He also grabs his mp3 player and a pair of headphones. He almost forgets his glasses case and his lens cleaner. "Alright. I'm ready. Just let me tell my family farewell." A few minutes after hugging his family and telling them goodbye, Michael's youngest brother Daniel asks him, "Michael, if you ever see Derpy, can you get me some of her muffins? If you could that would be awesome!" Michael then replies,"Daniel, I probably won't see Derpy, but if I do, I promise to get you some of her muffins. Ok, before I leave, I just want to let you know, that it is a possibility that I could be gone for YEARS. And I mean like a lot. But I have to. Goodbye." When he finishes speaking, he enters the portal, while waving goodbye to his family. "WAIT! I FORGOT TO PACK SOME CLOTHES!" Michael yells. But it was all too late.

 **End Chapter**


	2. Quest's Intel and Problem Solving

Chapter 2: Quest's Intel and Problem Solving

As Michael was flying in a way he thought was cool through the portal, he had felt a burning sensation all throughout his body, but it wasn't the least bit painful to him.

"Man, is this what it feels like to travel through a portal?"He asks himself.

He looks down once again and notices that there is another two star tattoos on his hand, three on his pants, and three on the center of his shirt.

"More stars. Nice. Wonder if they resemble my cutie mark or something, or something completely similar but very different at the same time. I'll have to ask the Princesses about that. More importantly, I'M ON MY WAY TO EQUESTRIA!"

After about five more minutes of flying through the portal's vortex, he had finally reached Equestria.

"Woohoo! That was fun. Wait a second... Where the fudge am I? Wait, don't answer that anybody, I know I'm in Equestria, but..." he says while looking around for Canterlot, but sees it from… the Everfree Forest. "This sure is Equestria, but why did I land in the Everfree Forest? This is intriguing, interesting, mind-boggling even. Maybe I was meant to teleport the Castle of the Sisters but didn't. In that case, more adventure for me."

As Michael looks down he notices something different about himself… He was in pony form. Or more accurately… Unicorn form. He was a deep, dark blue in color, was pretty tall, and his cutie mark is the three stars that he had seen first on his hands and body, but white.

"Holy Crap! I'm a pony. Or more accurately a unicorn. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I gotta get used to this body."

As Michael starts to walk around the Everfree Forest, he hears growling from behind and, lo and behold, a Timber Wolf appeared.

"Oh wonderful. I have to fight a fricking Timber Wolf. This should be fun." Michael said before attempting to run at the wolf but stumbles and falls towards the wolf.

The wolf then starts to growl and approach Michael, only for Michael to use a stunning spell and teleport it away, while out of control.

"Ok… I have no clue how I did that but that was awesome! Thank goodness I'm a unicorn. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't one."

After a few minutes of walking around in search of the the Castle, Michael finally finds the aforementioned ancient ruins, he realizes that it is still probably booby trapped and that he might fall into one.

"Ok... I am not going to question the fact that booby traps are still all throughout this castle and the fact that they are still active. Hey what's this, and old note of some sorts?" Michael then decides to levitate the note but fails ultimately and walks over to it instead. It reads:

" _Off to the blacksmith for our armor. By the way, keep on the lookout for a key-wielding maniac looking for him. I will be back as soon as possible_. _If the maniac does show up, board up all the homes and hide your children. Sincerely,_ _The Royal Guard Captain"_

Michael had pondered on the thought of that not being of Equestria. "This seems extremely familiar. But where have I heard of a key-wielding maniac? Oh my flumping goodness. I cannot believe that Markiplier's Eleusis Universe may have existed. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that I have to find Luna and Celestia."  
As Michael begins to trot around some more, he nearly falls into a trap.

"AH! IT'S A TARP!" he yells.

After he recovers, he looks around and tries to find the main chamber.

"Where is that stupid chamber? That is where they should be. I just wish I had some help getting there." Immediately after he says that his horn starts to glow. "Ok lead the way magical locator spell!"

After what seemed like three hours of looking for main chamber, he finally finds it.

"It is about time! Now where are le princesses?" he asks aloud.

"Right here" Princess Luna said.

"Ah Princess Luna. Wait where is Celestia? And why are we in here when we could have been in Canterlot? I _nearly_ fell into a trap for crying out loud!" he boldly proclaims.

"Right sorry about the trap. I could have sworn they were all destroyed in the battle here. Anyways Celestia is out in Ponyville surviving an entire day with Discord. 'Twas a victory for me. We are here instead of Canterlot because we don't want Twilight and her friends to find out about this mission."

Michael looked at her with curiosity.

"Ok, I have a couple of more questions for you Princess. First of all, why me? There are plenty of other people who you could have picked, but why me?" he asks.

"You, Michael, have the power. The power of redemption. Only you possess the potential of a true redeemer." she replies. " _And soon powerful enough to beat the destroyer._ " She mutters under her breath.

"Alright, another question. Are these stars supposed to resemble my cutie mark? Or something else entirely?" he asks, pointing at his shirt.

"Yes, in a way they are. Except they don't resemble a talent. They resemble something else that is unknown even to my sister and I. Now, shall we discuss this matter on your mission?" she asks.

"I am indeed ready to discuss." Michael replies, sitting down.

"Alright" Luna says, "You are to attend Canterlot High School, where you shall go by the name of Golden Star. You are to show the entire school that Celestia's former student, Sunset Shimmer, has changed for the better. She should provide you with a place to stay and some clothes for the week. Food shouldn't be much of a problem for you. And the other, more important mission. There will be a lunar eclipse in the parallel dimension approximately five minutes after you are released from school. It will happen on a Friday. When the eclipse begins, a portal to another dimension will open. My older sister know nothing of this dimension and you and Sunset Shimmer are to enter the portal and discover what is there. I do know an ancient evil is there and shouldn't be awakened for a long time. I believe that is all I have to say, for that is all I know. I shall open the portal now." She then concludes talking and starts to channel her magic and creates a portal. "Hurry, for I cannot keep it open long."

Michael then gets up and says aloud, "ALLONS-Y!" heading into the portal shortly after.

As he left, Luna thinks to herself, "Allons-Y? Humans are odd creatures. But I cannot judge. Oh I hope he completes his mission. Only he could defeat that ancient evil, Oraphylas. Be safe… My son."

"WHEEEEEEE!" Michael yells as he is flying through the portal.

"I never knew going through a portal could be so much fun! Although I have been in here for almost an _HOUR,_ I have been rather enjoying it. Although, I don't know how much longer I will be going through the portal, the wait shall be worth it. Also, I'm human again!"

After what seemed like four whole hours of traveling through the vortex that Michael was in, he finally sees an opening.

"Alright. It is about time I got out of that stupid vortex. Let's see if I can fly at high speed."

He tries to fly at a higher speed than he was already flying at, only to succeed and crash into a room full of instruments.

"Whoo! That was AWESOME! Now I seem to have landed in the bandroom."

He gets up and brushes off his shoulders and looks around. As he looks to his right, he sees five girls on the stage all in shock of what just happened.

"Hello girls." Michael says. "My name is Golden Star, and it appears to be you were just practicing when I flew through through and crashed. My bad."

A rainbow-haired girl holding an electric guitar walked up to him and said, "That...was..."

Michael then interrupts her and says, "Awesome? Yeah I knew you were going to say that Rainbow Dash. I bet you're thinking, How does he know my name? And Pinkie, it isn't anything suspicious. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

The girls then stare at him in shock.

"Are you psychic?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not usually." Michael says as he winks at Pinkie. Pinkie then bounces right in his face and observes him.

"How did you know my signature Pinkie Pie Promise?" she asks.

Michael then replies with, "Reasons. Logic. _Magic._ I know things. Lots of things. Like Rainbow Dash here likes a guy named Tobias. Or was that a different timeline/dimension that I'm thinking about? Who knows?"

Everybody then starts to look at Rainbow Dash and she starts to blush a little.

"T-that's not true! I used to like a guy named Toby. But he had to move away!" she says while utterly flustered.

"Totally true. Anyways If you are wondering where I came from I came from the home of Sunset Shimmer. Well I come from a completely different dimension but the portal I went through came from there."

Sunset Shimmer's attention suddenly sparked.

"Wait, you came from Equestria? But if you did, then how did you end up here? And who sent you? And why are you here?"

Michael then shushes Sunset Shimmer.

"I entered a portal created by Luna. And both her and her older sister had sent me. And why am I here? Well I am here because I have to help you, Sunset Shimmer reach full redemption for God knows why. Also I ended up here because I didn't enter the portal from the Crystal Empire."

Sunset Shimmer looks at him with curiosity.

"Wait. Help me reach full redemption? Well, I suppose I do need to show people that I'm bad anymore. But why you?"

Michael then looks at his hand.

"Well the Sisters chose me because I was the only one capable. That I possessed the power to help you. And wait there is more as to why I am here. I was also sent here because there is supposed to be a lunar eclipse this upcoming Friday, and as it begins, a portal to another dimension will open. And the both of us, Sunset Shimmer, are supposed to go to that dimension to discover everything about it. And in the meanwhile, I will be attending your school. How fun would that be? Hanging out with all of you. Anyways, I do not have clothes for the week, and no place to stay. Those are my two main problems right now. And that is all my fault because I freaking forgot to pack some clothes because I rushed to get stuff ready to travel."

They all start to ponder in thought.

Then Applejack speaks. "Well you could stay at Flash's place. I heard his parents are gonna be gone for the week, but we might not know if he'll letcha stay."

Michael then says, "Alright a possible place to stay. On to clothes. You think Rarity might help with that?"

Rainbow Dash speaks up. "Yeah, maybe if you wanted clothes that are either too fancy or too not fancy."

Michael says to her, "Yeah I do like clothes that speak my personality. And things I like. But I think she is my best hope. By the way what time is it?"

Michael asks the girls.

Fluttershy speaks up and says "It's... uh six thirty." Michael then looks at her.

"Thank you Fluttershy. Man I am hungry. And thirsty. Do you guys know a place to eat?"

They all look at each other and say "Yes." in unison.

Rainbow Dash then says "Alright. That concludes practice. Let's get something to eat!"

After about five minutes of putting up equipment, everybody heads outside, and Applejack grabs the cooler of apple cider she brought to practice.

"Hey Applejack, could you toss me a bottle of apple cider? I heard it is the best."

Applejack opens the cooler of apple cider and tosses Michael a bottle of apple cider. Michael then opens the bottle and drinks the apple cider.

"Wow! That really is the best!" he says with eyes with open.

Michael's eyes then start glowing and so does his tattoo. He then starts to teleport all over the place in excitement.

And when he stops teleporting he looks at the sky and starts speaking what sounds like Latin, " _Globus Ignis Ardentis_!"

After he says that, he shoots a small fireball into the sky and then after it fades away, Michael's eyes and tattoo stop glowing.

"What just happened?"

Everybody starts to stare at him.

Sunset Shimmer walks up to him and says, "Well after you drank Applejacks cider, your eyes and your triple star tattoo started glowing, and you started teleporting. And after that you said the words, ' _Globus Ignis Ardentis'_ , and shot a fireball towards the sky. Apparently you possess magic, Michael."

Michael's jaw dropped. "Magic? Aww yeah! But if all that happened, then I can't control it yet. Which sucks. Anyways let's just get something to eat."

After ten minutes of walking to a restaurant, they arrive and order their food. After they eat their food, they throw away their trash and leave the restaurant.

"Thanks guys for the food." Michael says.

Sunset Shimmer replies, "Hey it's no problem. Man it sure is late. I gotta get going. I have to tutor some freshmen. You know, to let them know I'm not a bad person. But anyways I'll see you guys later."

Sunset Shimmer then leaves.

"Hey, we gotta find a way to get me some clothes. And a place to stay." Michael says with a look of serious thought on his face.

Applejack then says to Michael, "Well if ya can't stay at Flash's place then you could stay at my place. And maybe we could let you sleep on our comfortable couch. You'll pass out faster than you can say outrageous. And staying at my place means waking up real early."

Michael then looks at her with a serious face. "How early could it possibly be? I have had to wake up at six in the morning for three years straight. How bad could it be?"

Applejack smirks. "Five thirty. How 'bout them apples?"

Michael then laughs. "I like them apples mighty fine. I bet you I could wake up before then with no problems."

Applejack then glares at him. "Is that a challenge? Cause if so, I accept."

Michael then says, "It isn't a challenge. I was just saying." Applejack looks down. "Alright then. Well I ain't able to call Rarity, cause I left my phone at the farm with Granny Smith."

Fluttershy then takes her phone out of her pocket. "It's ok. I could call Rarity. If you are ok with that, that is."

Michael then looks at Fluttershy. "Of course it is ok, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy then calls Rarity and tells her about Michael's lack of clothes.

"Alright just come on over with him and I'll fit him immediately. It should take me until tomorrow night to make Michael's clothes." Rarity says.

Fluttershy then tells Rarity that they are on their way. While on the way to the boutique, Applejack asks Michael some questions.

"Ok, so Michael, what do you like to do? What music do you like? And last of all, what's your favorite food?"

Michael then grabs his arm and says, "Well I like to play piano, video games, play catch with a baseball, and read and write fanfiction. I like EDM music, and there only so many genres and subgenres of EDM. I don't really have a favorite food, but I do enjoy Buffalo Wings. Do those answers satisfy your questions?" he replies.

Applejack then says, "Why yes it does, Michael. Ok there is Rarity's place." she says, pointing to the Carousel Boutique.

"About time! I was waiting five minutes for you to get here!" Rarity yells. "Ah, you must be Michael. Welcome darling, to my house. Let me measure you and get you a denim jacket to match what you are wearing."

Michael jumps with joy.

"Yay! Rarity is going to make me clothes! Ok Rarity it doesn't matter what you make me, clothes are clothes, fancy or not. No pressure. You pick it, I'll wear it."

Rarity then looks at him and says, "Are you sure?"

Michael replies with a simple nod.

"Alright then. I have my measurements. Now let get you a denim jacket and I can get started on making your clothes."

After fives minutes of conversation between Michael and the girls, Rarity comes down with Michael's jacket.

"Alright, here you go darling. Your clothes should be finished by tomorrow at around six, ok? And that's if I start now. Anyways off you go. It's getting late and I want to get a headstart on Michael's clothes."

Everybody bids Rarity a goodbye and leaves.

"Alright Michael let's get ya to my place so we can get ya ready for the week, ok?"

Michael then replies, "Alright, I'm really tired too. Let's get going."

Everybody then starts saying their goodbyes, and parted their ways. After ten minutes of walking, Michael and Applejack arrive at Applejack's house.

"Alright, here we are, my place. I know my family would be nice enough to letcha stay for the week."

After meeting Applejack's family and getting a tour of her house, Michael finally gets ready to get some sleep.

"Man I am so tired. Can I just go ahead and get some sleep?" Michael asks.

Applejack looks at him and says, "Of course ya can, Michael."

After that, Michael takes off his shoes and socks and lays his backpack on the floor near the couch he was sleeping on and then lays down on the couch. After he falls asleep, Applejack puts a blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams, Michael." Applejack says.


	3. And Odd Dream, But A Fun Day

Chapter 3: An Odd Dream, But a Fun Day

As soon as Michael had fallen asleep, he started to dream. As the dream started, he noticed he was in a peaceful, foggy area and it felt hazy to him. He look in front of him and saw a pearl-white gazebo and within it what seemed to be two silhouettes, one female and one male. The two silhouettes urged Michael to go to them. Michael had difficulty walking to them, for every step he took, each step got heavier. But when Michael had made it to the gazebo, he looked behind him and saw a large, dark cloud, full of black lightning, heading his way. Michael hurried to the gazebo as fast as possible, with the cloud of black lightning getting faster and faster. As Michael entered the gazebo, the two figures reveal themselves to be Sunset Shimmer and the male unknown to Michael. The mystery male had shaggy red hair, a mustard yellow hoodie with matching fingerless gloves, alongside black shorts and shoes. Both Sunset and the mystery male told Michael to start a shield spell to protect the gazebo. As Michael started up the spell, small cracks started to appear in the ground. Soon, Michael had finished the spell, but after the shield had been completely formed, and the cracks that had formed in the ground, right under Michael, became larger and formed a large hole under Michael, and could not be saved. Michael was falling, and nobody could help him, not to mention the hole he had fallen in was bottomless. But he had seen a light getting closer to him and when it got close enough, a hand reached out to him and grabbed him, and so the dream ends.

When he woke up, he realized he was in the barn.

"What? The barn? I must have sleepwalked here while dreaming. What was that dream about? _Was it a vision?_ Or was it something more? Wait. It can't be anything more than a dream or a vision." he thought to himself.

Michael then pulled his Mp3 out of his pocket and saw that it was five o'clock.

"Hmph. It's five o'clock. Ha! And she said I couldn't do it! Well I'm wide awake now, so I might as well find something to do."

Michael looks around for something to do to pass the time away and starts to hear clucking. He looks to his left and sees the chicken coop. An idea then forms in Michael's head.

"I gots it! I can collect eggs from the chicken coop. Man am I a genius or what?" he says to himself.

He then goes to the chicken coop.

"Let's do this!" he says aloud, quite unaware that Big Mac is watching from the shadows.

He then enters the chicken coop and starts collecting the eggs.

Ten minutes after collecting eggs, Michael leaves the chicken coop with a basket full of eggs.

"Finally! After endless, clucks, and unending pokes from the beaks of the chickens, I emerge the world champion of egg collecting! That's right! I'm the champion!" he says whilst doing the running man.

After he says that, he looks to his left, only to see Big Mac in gym shorts and a white t-shirt looking at him, wide-eyed.

"What in the world just happened?!" he says in shock at what he just saw.

"Well, I just collected eggs from the chicken coop, Big Mac. You, are welcome." Michael says, beaming with pride.

Big Mac wiped his eyes and was now less shocked.

"You do know, that egg collecting was my job?"

Michael then looked at the egg basket and looked up at Big Mac.

"Oops. My bad. I'm sorry I didn't know at all. Well now you don't have to collect them."

Michael says with a sheepish smile. Big Mac smiles big.

"Thanks! I'm glad I didn't have to collect the eggs this time!"

Michael was shocked.

"Well then. I guess you are ok with it. Reeeeally wasn't expecting that."

Big Mac walked over to Michael and said to him:

"Always expect the unexpected. And speaking of unexpected, you know what I think we should do? We should cook breakfast for the family with some of the eggs you collected."

Michael then hands him the egg basket.

"Alright. I'm a master of not waking anybody up. And I know my seasonings." he says in confidence.

"Anyways, let's go inside and get started on breakfast." Big Mac says.

"Allons-y." Michael says.

After Michael and Big Mac head inside, they start working on breakfast.

"This should be fun for me." Michael says before cracking open an egg over the skillet.

Big Mac walks over to the fridge and grabs some bacon.

"You get used to it." he says after placing bacon on a different skillet.

"Really? I do? I already am used to it." Michael says before getting mini sausages out of the fridge and putting them in a different skillet.

"Well I didn't know that Michael." he says while cooking bacon.

"Well let's just hope time flies by while cooking breakfast." Michael replies after turning on the burners.

As soon as Michael and Big Mac get finished cooking breakfast, everybody comes down the stairs, all dressed for the day and ready for whatever they are ready for.

"Mmmm. That smells real good." Applebloom says, being the first to sit down at the table.

"That does smell good." Applejack and Granny Smith say in unison, with Applejack sitting down after Granny Smith.

"You're welcome." Michael says after placing the plates down on the table.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replies, placing glasses of orange juice on the table.

"Well that's awfully nice of you to make breakfast for us." Applejack says after eyeing the bacon.

"Oi! Don't you eat til everybody's ready!" Michael says in a steampunker sort of way.

"Wait 'til Big Mac and I get to the table." After he says that both him and Big Mac sit down at the table.

"Alright. _Now_ we can eat. Bon Appetit!" Michael says.

As soon as everybody got finished eating, everybody thanked Michael and Big Mac for the breakfast.

"That was the best breakfast ever!" Applebloom said, running upstairs.

"Thanks Applebloom. It was one of the only ways I could repay you. And plus, you guys are really nice, so I felt I needed to."Michael smiled.

"Well Michael, if there's anything you need just let us know, ok Michael?" Granny Smith says, walking to her rocking chair.

"Yes ma'am". Michael replied.

"Hey Michael, if you'd like to go, me and the girls have a picnic today." Applejack said.

"Sure! I love picnics! And stealing picnic baskets! Just kidding about stealing picnic baskets. I'm not some kind of anthropomorphic bear that talks." Michael says.

"Anthomo what now?" Applejack asks.

"A bear that performs human-like actions." Michael replies.

"Well anyways I need to prepare the food for the picnic." Applejack says while walking to get materials from the refrigerator.

"Alright then. In the meanwhile, I will just ponder and draw something, because my artisticality is calling my name. I will be outside. Let me know if you need any sort of help."

Michael then walks outside to the porch with his backpack and pulls out his mp3, a sketchbook, and pencils. As Michael sat down, he got comfortable, which, was difficult for him and then started playing a song that gives him inspiration for drawing. "Adventure Time" by EDM artist Rogue. Then, Michael began to draw. First, he had an outline for what he was drawing. The usual pipeline for most characters. Then he started adding on to it. He started off with a sketch of a denim jacket similar to the one Rarity gave him. After the jacket, the pants were being sketched. Soon after, Michael went to the head. He drew the head similar to his own, the hair like his own, and eyes the color of his own. Then he moved on to the hands.

"Great. Hands. The weakness of most artists." Michael says in his head.

Surprisingly, Michael drew the hands extremely well. And on those hands, he drew the Cutie Mark that marked his hand as well.

"Now to add some color!" Michael says in excitement.

When Michael was finished drawing, he realized he had been drawing for four hours, oddly undisturbed.

"Well, now with this drawing complete, I... Am completely clueless as what to do next. And I guess Applejack didn't need that much help."

As soon as he said that, Applejack walked outside with the picnic basket, Winona, and a frisbee.

"Not really, no. But you are right on time! Now, let's get going!" Applejack says.

"Alright." Michael replies while grabbing his backpack after putting his stuff into it.

As Applejack and Michael were well on their way to the picnic, Michael pulled out his sketchbook again to sign his latest picture.

"What're you doing there, Michael?" Applejack asks.

"Following the three rules of finishing your art. Name it, Claim it, Date it. That's all." Michael replies.

"Well that's an awfully nice drawing, Michael." Applejack says to Michael after she looks at his art.

"Thanks. I still can't determine if this is my best piece, or my bat colossus. And that was _really_ good. But nevertheless, both are great. I'm actually quite surprised I even pulled off the hands. The hands hinder most artists." Michael replies.

Michael then puts his sketchbook back in his backpack, with his other materials. Soon, they reached the park and everybody was there except for Rarity, who was working on Michael's clothes, and Pinkie, who was oddly not there.

"WE ARE HERE GUYS! AND PREPARED FOR FUN!" Michael yells as he runs to them. To his surprise, he did a front flip after he yelled. "LET THE FUN BEGIN!"

As Michael said that Pinkie jumped in front of him from the tree.

"SURPRISE!" She yelled startling Michael, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Holy crap Pinkie you can't do that!" Michael said while on the ground.

"Yes I can, silly-willy. I do it to everybody! But only on occasion." Pinkie says before she smiles.

"Well next time you do that to me, can you at least give me a warning?" Michael says while getting up.

"Why should I? That takes out all the fun!" Pinkie says while climbing the tree.

"Ok fine. That's cool with me. Now, when shall the fun begin? Seriously I need something to do." Michael says while laying on the grass.

"Well I guess we could tell each other what we see in the clouds. That sounds like fun." Fluttershy says.

"Yeah I guess that would be fun, Fluttershy. I like clouds anyways. They're big and white and fluffy and... calming." Michael replies.

After the picnic table was set up, everybody started staring at the clouds. For five minutes. After telling each other what clouds they saw, everybody got up and walked to the table.

"Hey, who's up for a round of frisbee?" Michael asked the girls while picking up the frisbee.

Rainbow Dash looked over at him. "I am! But can you handle my frisbee skills?" she says.

Michael then tosses the frisbee to her elegantly.

"I don't know, can I?" Michael says to Rainbow Dash.

"Is that a challenge?" she asks.

"I don't know, is it?" Michael says as the frisbee gets tossed to him.

"You're on!" Rainbow Dash says while running.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Pinkie says before jumping off the branch she was lying down on.

"Oh darn it I might as well join in." Applejack says, running to the others. 

"Guys, wait for me." Fluttershy says, also running to the others.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Sunset said, also running to the others.

After 30 minutes of playing frisbee, everybody goes back to the picnic table.

"Man that was fun!" Michael says before sitting down.

"Yeah I agree." the girls say in unison.

"Ok that was weird. Simultaneously speaking is weird. Extraordinarily weird. Anyways, I'm kinda hungry." Michael says after his stomach thunders.

"Yeah me too." the girls say together.

"Ok can that please stop? Pretty please?" Michael asks.

Pinkie Pie hops over to the table and replies.

"Of course it can. It happens every once in awhile, but it stops quickly."

After she says that, the rest of the girls sit at the picnic table, except for Applejack, who was getting the food from the basket and setting it on the table. Soon after everything was set up, Michael and the girls started to eat.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Michael yells.

As soon as Applejack had set up the food on the picnic table, everybody started grabbing their apple ciders and started eating. Michael grabbed himself a sandwich and an apple cider and walked over to the tree that Pinkie was previously in and placed his sandwich on a clear spot on the tree. He then placed the apple cider into one of his pockets and started climbing the tree, doing his best to avoid the sandwich and did so successfully. He then grabbed his sandwich and went to a high, long, and sturdy branch to sit on. After he went to the branch he took out the apple cider and set it down, and started eating his sandwich.

"Hey, Michael?" Sunset asked.

"Yesh, Sunset Shimmer?" he replied.

"Why did you go up into the tree to eat? Why not sit down here and eat with us?" Sunset Shimmer asked while looking at Michael.

"Interesting question. I'm up here because..." he starts while grabbing his sandwich along with his apple cider,"I always wanted to do this!" He says before he does a front flip while grabbing a bite of his sandwich and landing on the grass on one knee.

All the girls just looked at him, seemingly shocked, except for Pinkie Pie, whom just started clapping furiously with a big grin on her face.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thank you, thank you." Michael said while standing up and bowing and chuckling. "It was nothing really. Much to my surprise, I didn't think that that would work. Also, my knee is in pain." Michael said while cracking open the apple cider.

"Well it did work out. And we're kind of glad it did." Sunset said.

"Yeah me too. 'Cause if it didn't, this picnic table would have been broken. And believe me, I would NOT have wanted to pay for this table that YOU broke." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah the feeling's mutual. Paying for a broken table because of a failed front flip attempt? Yeah that's not happening." Michael said sitting down at the table with his sandwich and cider.

And soon after he sat down he started conversing with the girls.

"So..." Michael said. "Are you guys working on any songs currently?" Michael asked.

"Yeah of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" Rainbow Dash said with a look on her face that showed that there was a ton of difficulty with the songs.

"Ok, lemme guess. Since Twilight left, you don't have really have a person for writing lyrics and thus are producing instrumentals until you find someone that can write lyrics for those instrumental songs. Am I right or am I wrong?" Michael said with a wink.

Rainbow Dash just looked at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I didn't. You just confirmed it." Michael said while chuckling. "Having another person confirm your guess is so much fun!" He said shortly after. "You know, I could temporarily help with those songs, if you'd like. I just spit out lyrics sometimes like a kid spits out expired milk." Michael says after finishing his sandwich and his apple cider.

"Really? We _really_ could use your help." Sunset pitched in.

"Alright. After the picnic, let's get to work on those songs!" Michael says excitedly. Everybody cheered.

Soon after everybody finishes their food and gets it cleaned up, before they start to head to their homes to get their instruments and what not, Rainbow Dash spoke up:

"Alright girls." she said before Michael scoffs "...and guy. We'll be heading down to the where the battle of the bands took place to practice. That alright?" She asks.

Everybody looks at her and say their yes's.

"Good, good. Alright go get your instruments, girls."

After she said that everybody started heading home for their instruments. Michael, of course stayed where he was and just waited five minutes. Five minutes and nothing.

"Huh." He said to himself. "I'm so bored wehhh." he said as he looked around.

"Then maybe you should try teleporting. Or fireballing. But teleporting is less destructive." An ethereal-sounding male voice in his head said.

"Wha? Teleporting? Wait...Who are you?" he asked the mysterious voice.

"I am someone of great importance whom you will meet soon. But oh so far away. The others do not know I am communicating with you. I believe you should try and focus one of your many skills before you arrive."

Michael had a shocked look on his face.

"Many skills? Sounds like I _do_ need to start working on them. But let me guess. You are a figure from this unknown dimension?" he asks.

"Yes. But I do not have much time. Michael, when you and your friend arrive, be wary of the dangers you will face on your first night. Be cautious, as they are a force not to be trifled with. Especially when you are new to controlling magic." the voice said.

"Alright. Teleporting. Got it. Thank you mysterious voice." Michael said.

"You are most welcome, Michael. Also, I forgot to mention, the key to teleportation, is focusing on your destination, channeling your magic, and imagining that you are there. It was good to speak to you. I am looking forward to when we meet in person." the voice said dissipating afterwards.

"Alright. Let's do this." Michael said.

Michael began to focus on the location of the stage where 'The battle of the Bands' took place. As soon as he had the image in mind, he did his best to start channeling his magic. And soon after channeling whatever amount of magic he had in him, he started imagining that he was there. While imagining that he was there, he felt a strong wind circling around him that he felt like was picking him up, and when the wind faded, he opened his eyes and realized he was on the stage. But then he fell down, feeling weak after the teletransportation.

"Ughhh." he said while trying to get up, but failing. " That...was...fun...but...painful." he said lying flat on the ground.

After lying down on the stage for two minutes, he regained his strength and got up.

"Wow, this stage looks SO much better IRL. Hey look! A keyboard! And a microphone conveniently standing over the keyboard! I do hope nobody minds me making use of these two tools in making music." Michael said looking around unaware that the Sunset is watching him from afar. Michael then sits down at the keyboard and starts to play one of his favorite songs, "Frame of Mind" by Tristam and Braken, still unaware that Sunset Shimmer was watching him. Then he started to sing the vocals.

"For now you can stay, right here we will play, until somehow you can find, a slightly a different frame of mind. Right here in my arms, away from all harm, you'll be safe from all the flares, although I know you don't care."

Sunset Shimmer was shocked when she heard his voice. Then as soon as he got into the chorus, he heard drums playing behind him, but he kept playing the keyboard and singing.

"You can lift your head up to the sky, take a deeper breath and give the time, until somehow you can find, a slightly better frame of mind."

After he sang that part he looked behind him and saw that Pinkie was playing the drums. Then he started blushing and looked away.

"How long have you been there?" He said looking back at her.

"Pretty much the whole time." Applejack said coming out from behind the stage.

And so everybody else came out from behind the stage, except for Sunset who was in the bleachers. "Y'know, you have a really good singing voice." Sunset said while running to the stage.

"Thanks. But where are your instruments aside from the drum set behind me? I thought you were going to get them." Michael said, confused.

"Oh we did. 30 minutes ago." Rainbow Dash replied.

Michael looked up, shocked.

"Was I really out for that long?" He asked.

"Pretty much yeah."Pinkie Pie replied.

"Stupid teleportation. So let me guess, you just set up the keyboard and microphone for me and just waited for me to wake up?" he asked with a small hint of annoyance.

"Exactly." Applejack said.

"And you passed the test." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

"Ah. A test to prove my skills in the art of music. Clever what you did indeed. Now with that put aside, I deduce that we shall get to work on those lyrics, yes?" Michael asked.

"Yeah!" the girls said.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

So for about two hours, Michael and the girls had been performing songs and Michael had been writing lyrics for those songs.

"Alright girls, take three on 'Party Animals', alright?" Michael said looking behind him at the girls.

"Alright." Rainbow Dash said looking over at Pinkie. Rainbow Dash then starts playing a soft chord in the key of C Major.

Soon after Michael starts playing eighth notes that blend in well with what RD is playing, and soon Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie join, creating a soft beat and thirty seconds later, Pinkie starts playing an upbeat, fast tempo beat on the drums and Rainbow Dash starts playing the melody of the song pre-chorus.

Then Michael starts singing. "Can't you see, that I wanna have fun? Dancing and playing games. But when you came along, you had to take our fun, why did you do such a thing?"

Then Sunset joins in and sings with him. "Cause inside you know that WE. ARE. PARTY ANIMALS!" Rainbow Dash then starts wailing her guitar like a madwoman, Pinkie banging her head up and down while slamming on the drums, Fluttershy shuffling furiously, and Applejack jumping up and down,during all that, everyone ponies up, excluding Michael, which instead was floating with glowing purple eyes and and a grand aqua-green aura surrounding him. Soon, Michael floats down and notices Rarity running up to the stage with a large bag and her keytar in hand. When she gets to the stage, she drops the bag lightly, and jumps on to the stage and starts playing her part to the song. After they finish the song everybody greets Rarity.

"Hey Rarity we didn't expect you to show up, what with all of Michael's clothes for the week needing to made and whatnot." Sunset said.

"Yes, well I surprisingly finished ALL of Michael's clothes for the week. Actually, it wasn't much of a surprise for me, I have had to make more clothes in less here are your clothes, darling, and all of them are in your style. Oh, and thank you for taking my place today at practice, let alone work on song lyrics." Rarity said.

"Thanks! I was kind of expecting them at a later time, but now will suffice! Seriously though, thank you very much. Also, you are very welcome." Michael says while smiling at Rarity.

"You're welcome, Michael. Alright. Shall we get back to practicing?" She asks.

"Yee boi!" Michael replies.

Then everybody gets back to practicing the songs. As soon as the clock strikes six, Sunset looks up, shocked.

"Michael we gotta get you signed up for school! I can't believe I forgot! I'm so sorry!" Sunset Shimmer says in dismay.

Michael then stands up.

"You're right! Can't forget about signing up! But I forgive you. I think we were having too much fun. Well let's put this stuff up so we can go sign me up!"

As soon as Michael turned off the keyboard it transformed into a guitar-looking lute, except it had small spikes protruding from its sides, as well a large skull decal on it.

"Ok magic is really hard to control. Also, AWESOME! I now have a lute! I think I'll call it, the 'Apocalute'." Michael says excitedly, while putting the lute into a case that just appeared.

"To Canterlot High School!" Michael yells, running towards Canterlot, doing a front flip on the way.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sunset Shimmer said, running after Michael. And so they make their way to the high school.


End file.
